


Milk Tea Meet-Cute

by the_butler



Series: Prompts [30]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Meet-Cute, Prompt Fic, au not brothers, they’re strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_butler/pseuds/the_butler
Summary: Jason Todd was the campus bad boy, but what happens when Roy brings him to the downtown Milk Tea shop? There’s a reason the shop was popular, and it’s not just because of the drinks.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Prompts [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349839
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Milk Tea Meet-Cute

**Author's Note:**

> I’m... kinda back? Was drinking milktea and this popped into my head.

Jason Todd was, to a lot of his classmates, the resident bad boy on campus and so he had a kind of reputation to uphold. That’s why when he found himself in the cutesy part of the downtown shopping area, he quickly turned to his friend Roy and asked, 

“What the fuck am I doing here?”

Roy looked over to Jason with a smirk and said, “relax. I told you this place is legit.”

The place turned out to be a quirky, pastel colored shop of some sort of beverage. Jason grimaced at it, then turned around to leave. Roy was quick to grab on his jacket though, and pulled him into the shop. The door jangled with a tune, and everyone on the counter chirped a cheery welcome. Jason disliked it immediately. Roy on the other hand said a cheery hello back, and then gestured for Jason to follow him to the counter. There was a line of people ahead of them, and a quick scan around the shop told Jason this was a popular place among the kids (he though of anyone younger than him as “kids”, despite being just twenty years old himself). He sighed and crossed his arms as he waited in line with Roy, who was chattering away about something he only half-listened to. He looked up to the menu board above the counter and read “Boba Milktea”.

“What in the hell is a ‘boba’?” He said aloud. He felt a sharp nudge at his side that made him look to his left with a glare.

“Like I said earlier dude it’s some kind of chewy round thing in the drink.” Roy told him with another smirk.

“What is it made of?”

“Er... tapioca? I think?”

“And what the fuck is a tapioca?”

Roy shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. It’s fucking delicious.”

Jason raised an eyebrow and looked up to the menu board again. He read the items with increasing confusion. The only thing that kind of made sense to him was “milk tea”. He guessed it was a kind of tea that had milk. They moved forward in line as some customers ahead got their drinks and left the counter for a table. Soon it would be their turn, and Jason looked up again and tried his best to see if they offered something he could actually drink.

By the time they got to the counter Jason found none to his liking. He heard Roy give a ridiculously complicated order to the employee behind the counter and rolled his eyes. Afterwards he heard a male voice say “and for you sir?”. When he finally looked down and front, the words “none for me” died in his mouth. There, in front of him, was an absolutely gorgeous man, smiling while writing down Roy’s order on the side of a tall plastic cup. When the young man looked up, he looked straight at Jason’s face with a pair of the most beautiful, piercing blue eyes Jason has ever seen. The man’s smile deepened as he waited for Jason’s order. Jason for his part scrambled for anything to say.

“Uh. Um. Black coffee, two sugars?”

Perfect pearly whites showed as the man’s smile widened, and he chuckled. “Unfortunately, we don’t serve coffee here sir. Perhaps you’d like something else?” 

Embarrassed, Jason gestured to the menu board above and mumbled, “I don’t really know what these drinks are.”

“Oh! Is it your first time to try milk tea?”

“Yeah.” Jason answered, eyes never leaving the man’s face. “What do you suggest I get?”

“Well, our Cream Cheese Cookie Creme Brûlée with Panna Cotta is pretty popular, but I think that might be too sweet for you. How about I get you our signature Black Milk Tea with Boba instead?” The man said as he got another cup and started writing down the side of it. 

“Yeah, sounds good.” Jason lied, as he had no idea what those drinks were. He turned to his side and found that Roy had already wandered off somewhere, probably looking for a seat. 

“Would you like something to eat as well?” The man asked, looking back at Jason with a charming smile. 

“Uh, sure. What would you recommend?” Jason answered, a little distracted.

“Our chicken chops and pepper tofu are really good.”

Jason considered it, and decided. “An order of chicken chops then.”

“Great! And these are for...?” 

“Uh... me?”

The young man laughed, and it was a charming little laugh that made Jason look at his lips, plump and pink. Jason gulped. “Oh sorry, I meant what’s your name so we can call out your order later.”

“Oh. Oh! It’s Jason.” 

“Okay, Jason.” The man behind the counter said as he wrote down Jason’s name on the side of the cup. Only then did Jason remember to look at the employee name tag on the front of the man’s apron, and read “Richard”. 

“Will that be all?”

“Yeah.”

Richard rang him up, and seeing as Roy left him at the counter he paid for the drinks and the food himself. When Richard handed over his change and receipt, their hands accidentally brushed. Jason quickly retrieved his hand, and Richard gave him another charming smile. Jason, to his surprise, found himself returning it with a small smile of his own. 

“We’ll call out your name when the order’s ready.”

Jason nodded and said thanks, and then moved to leave the counter to find Roy. When he looked back to the counter, he saw Richard smiling at a different customer. He stared for a bit, and then shook his head and made his way to the back of the shop, where Roy was seating at a corner table waving at him.

“Thanks for the meal.” Roy said, and Jason gave him a look.

“Like you gave me a choice, dickhead.”

Roy laughed, used to Jason’s surliness. They talked while waiting for their order, and every now and then Jason looked back to the counter to catch a glimpse of Richard, but their seating didn’t afford him any actual view of the counter. He imagined Richard moving around instead, lithe and nimble as he stepped around his co-workers to assemble Jason’s order, a smile always on his face.

“What are you thinking about?” Roy said in a sing song voice, catching Jason’s attention again. Instead of an answer, Jason raised a brow. Roy leaned forward with elbows on the table. He had a shit-eating grin on his face. “Twenty dollars says I can guess what’s on your mind.”

“Fuck you.”

“Ha! I knew it!”

“Knew what? The fuck are you on about? Why’d you even bring me here?” Jason blustered.

Roy cocked his head to the side. “Like I said, I like the food here. Also the ambience is nice. Very cute.”

“Stop. Don’t ever say that word again. It’s creepy coming from you.”

“Fuck you too dude.” Roy answered without any heat. “Anyway, it’s not just the ambience that’s cute.”

Jason glared at Roy and was about to retort when he heard Richard call out his name. 

“Ah, that’s us.” Roy moved to stand up, but Jason was quicker. 

“I’ll get our order.”

As he watched Jason walk towards the counter, Roy smirked again and said “I wonder why.”

***

“Are you going to that place again?” Jason asked as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. Roy looked at him, bored. Class just finished and the other students were filing out of the room. 

“Where?” Roy asked, a bit confused.

“That place.” Jason repeated, his face betraying nothing.

“What place?”

“Fuck I dunno. The milk tea place.”

“Oh, that place.” And then a smarmy smile spread across Roy’s face. “You wanna go?”

“Yeah.”

“Why though? I thought you hated it.”

“I like... the drink.” Jason said, still serious. Roy looked up to him with mock disbelief. 

“You choked on a piece of boba at first sip.”

Jason looked down and glared at him. “Are we going or not?”

“Long as you’re paying.” Roy said with a shrug and gathered his things.

***


End file.
